


Хватай момент

by littledoctor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Стив не может оторвать глаз от задницы Тони. К счастью, его друзья всегда готовы помочь
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Хватай момент

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Opportunity Taps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074819) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



Штаны на Тони сегодня особенно тесные.  
Честно говоря, гардероб Тони и так почти весь в обтяжку, однако то, что он натянул сегодня, выходит за всякие рамки. На нем темные брюки из мягкого, слегка блестящего материала, который у Стива ассоциируется с модными журналами и их далекими от жизни представлениями об офисной моде. Брюки, узкие сами по себе, натягиваются еще больше, потому что Тони стоит, засунув руки в карманы, подчеркивая округлую задницу, выпирающую из-под края пиджака. Длинные ноги тянутся вверх, указывая словно стрелки — смотри, смотри что там, наверху!

Нельзя даже сказать, чтобы задница Тони была самой привлекательной его частью. На эту роль есть длинный список претендентов: его глаза, улыбка, руки, умение вести беседу так, чтобы ничего не сказав, добиться всего, что хотел. И прочее. 

И все же. Задница. Задница Тони.  
Идеальных размеров. Идеальной формы. Крепкая и подтянутая, и в то же время мягкая. Золотое сечение во плоти, выпяченное сейчас самым провокационным образом, поскольку его владелец, разговаривающий с Наташей на другом конце комнаты, стоит, завалившись на одну ногу. И это все только в покое; Тони еще даже не начал ходить по залу, а когда начнет...каждый шаг, будто по ковровой дорожке, каждое движение — произведение искусства.

Стив всегда считал, что он сам больше по ножкам. Лодыжки, крепкие, подтянутые икры — все это здорово, но с тех пор, как он обратил внимание на старковскую задницу… что ж.

Как минимум, на нее можно отвлечься. Если день не задался, всегда приятно, когда есть на чем отдохнуть усталому взгляду. 

Например, после битвы, вымотавшийся и потрепанный, Стив глядя, как Тони выбирается из брони, иногда размышляет, поместятся ли ягодицы Тони ему в ладони, или же для этого нужны руки побольше. Пожалуй что нужны.

Но иногда отвлекаться как раз нельзя, а не получается. Например, сейчас — вечер, Башня, посиделки у бара и беседа с Тором и Брюсом, нить которой он потерял уже пару минут назад. Тор что-то говорит.

— Капитан, — повторяет Тор.

— А? — отзывается Стив.

— Я сказал, — произносит Тор почти ласково, — хочешь потрогать?

Стив моргает.

— Что, прости?

Стив моргает.

— Что, прости?

Тор наклоняется к нему и заговорщицки шепчет:

— Задница Старка. Ты бы не прочь за нее подержаться, а?

— Я… — Лицо Стива делается пунцовым от ужаса, однако Тор лишь скалится во все зубы, а Брюс с отсутствующим выражением лица цепляется за свой бокал. Стив сглатывает. — Я не...

— Оставь, нет в том постыдного, — доброжелательно сообщает ему Тор. — Задница Старка хороша. Как спелый...

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — не выдерживает Брюс.

— Не согласен ты? — спрашивает Тор.

— Нет, что ты. Я согласен, что Стив хочет ее... потрогать.

У Стива вырывается смешок, частично от ужаса, частично от недоверия.

— Да не хочу я… — желание все отрицать, и без того не особо сильное, пропадает окончательно, потому что перед ним Тор и Брюс, и смотрят они на него с улыбкой и… по-доброму? Стив невольно расслабляется. А зря. — Это так очевидно?

— У тебя такой вид, как будто ты, прости за вольность, хочешь ее съесть, — говорит Брюс.

Тор смеется.

— В точности так.

Стив вздрагивает.

— А Тони догадывается?

— Кто знает? — пожимает плечами Брюс. — Иногда Тони видит только то, что хочет видеть.

— Прежде всего, нужно представиться, — заявляет Тор. — Легче легкого. Следуй за мной, капитан.

Иногда этот призыв звучит многообещающе, иногда от него просто страшно. Сегодня Стив склоняется ко второму варианту, потому что Тор отталкивается от барной стойки и, во всем великолепии двухметрового асгардского принца, которого не остановить, марширует через зал туда, где до сих пор никак не насплетничаются Тони с Наташей.  
Тор, размахивая руками, идет к Тони. Наташа видит, как он приближается, кивает, но не прерывает беседу, пока Тор не подходит вплотную и не шлепает Тони по заднице.  
Легкий дружеский шлепок. Делов-то. (Правая ягодица колышется от соприкосновения, а Стив слишком далеко, что услышать, какой звук она при это издает). Тони поворачивается к Тору, подняв бровь, но даже не вздрагивает. Стиву не слышно, что он говорит, но он читает по губам: «И тебе привет».

Тор что-то произносит в ответ и удаляется, судя по направлению, в ванную.

Вот так просто.

Вот так просто.

— Ух ты, — вырывается у Стива. Брюс одобрительно выбрасывает в воздух кулак.

— Carpe gluteus*? — предлагает он.

Стиву есть чем оправдаться. Вечер проходит в теплой, дружеской атмосфере. Они все еще не отошли от адреналинового восторга успешно завершенной миссии. Стив все еще счастлив, что Тор и Брюс не имеют ничего против и всячески поддерживают его в его… желаниях, на что он особо не рассчитывал. Так что почему нет?

Почему нет?

Стив вслед за Тором отлипает от барной стойки, твердя про себя: все нормально, это по-дружески, Тони ничего другого и не подумает, у Тора же получилось… и запинается только поняв, что Наташа заметила его приближение.

Стив едва не останавливается, но Наташа лишь поворачивается к Старку и продолжает разговор, и Стив только сильнее укрепляется в мысли, что он на правильном пути и все будет хорошо.

Стив опускает руку вдоль туловища. Как только он оказывается так близко, что чует его одеколон, он вскидывает ее и доводит до… точки контакта.

Раздается шлепок. Задница Тони… святый боже. Она вибрирует. Она мягкая, но упругая, и, отскочив как мячик, снова прижимается к его ладони, теплая и крепкая, и в то же время податливая, полная противоречий, как и ее владелец.

Тони поднимает на него глаза.

Стив понимает — не сразу, секунду или дюжину секунд спустя, что не просто шлепнул его по заднице. Он шлепнул и… до сих за нее держится. Пальцы слегка согнуты, повторяя изгиб мощных мышц. Стив не ошибся: в одну ладонь ягодица не помещается. Это… это мило.

Тони заговаривает первым:

— Хочешь продолжать в том же духе, сначала пригласи на ужин.

— Завтра в семь пойдет? — ляпает Стив.  
Тони моргает.

— Что?

— Эм. — Стив замирает. — Ой. 

— Он свободен, — говорит Наташа.

— Что? — повторяет Тони.

— Ой. — До Стива доходит, что он по-прежнему держит Тони за зад, и он быстро убирает ладонь.

Тони снова завороженно моргает.

— Ты свободен?

— Ага, — подтверждает Стив.

— Завтра в семь, — снова вмешивается Наташа. — Я все слышала. Я свидетель.

— Ух ты, — говорит Тони, пялясь на Стива. — Даже не думал, что ты можешь быть настолько красным.

— Что ж, — Стива несет, и он уже не может остановиться: — Ты еще многого обо мне не знаешь.

Тони все так же пялится.

— Похоже на то. Ты...эм. Ты серьезно? Завтра?

— Конечно, — отвечает Стив с куда большей уверенностью, чем чувствует на самом деле.

— Ладно. — Тони медленно кивает. — Завтра.

— Хорошо, — говорит Стив.

— Отлично, — соглашается Тони.

— Выход справа, Стив, — тихо подсказывает Наташа.  
— Ага, — кивает Стив, побарывая нелепое желание отсалютовать. Он разворачивается, отчаянно желая как можно скорее исчезнуть, и вдруг чувствует, как его шлепают по его собственной заднице — по самому краешку, быстро, неловко и исключительно узнаваемо. Он медленно разворачивается. 

Тони быстро засовывает руки в карманы. Откашливается.

— Ну, ты понимаешь. Чтоб все по-честному.  
Стив улыбается и улыбается еще шире, когда на лице Тони тоже расцветает ответная улыбка. 

— Люблю, когда все по-честному, — говорит он.

*По аналогии с Carpe diem, буквально - «хватай за задницу»


End file.
